Delantal
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Star posee una curiosa ignorancia de las costumbres terrestres, en ciertos casos su confusión la lleva a tiernas escenas... junto a Marco. /Leve Starco/


**¡Hola, hola! Soy nueva en el fandom de Star vs the Forces of Evil. XD Así que no podía quedarme sin escribir un fic de esta serie. Más específico, de mi pareja favorita… ¡Starco!**

 **Así que empezaré con un corto pero adorable fic.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

DELANTAL

Era de tarde. El sol se ponía inclinado ofreciéndole al cielo la oportunidad de deslumbrar entre solemnes tonalidades naranjas y rojizas. Las nubes del aspecto de algodón de azúcar adornaban el curioso firmamento.

Las estelas llegaban a iluminar la residencia de los Díaz. Dándole a la casa un ambiente armonioso.

Perfecto para el humor de un chico de 14 años, no había un atardecer que se pueda comparar a este. Solo en esas ocasiones podía inspirarse para mejorar el sabor de los nachos que tanto adoraba Star.

Se hallaba en la cocina con un delantal cuya inscripción decía "Bese al cocinero". Sus manos trabajan en coordinación adecuada para que nada le salga mal, ningún ingrediente debía de ser puesto en mayor o menor cantidad, solo en la original.

Su cabello castaño desprendía mechones dorados al momento en el que el sol posaba su resplandor en él, sus ojos poseían serenidad, con una chispa de emoción. Estaba ansioso de acabar su cometido. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. No podía esperar.

Estaba seguro de que se luciría esta vez. Aún más que la anterior.

Ese aroma que desprendía la cocina llegó hasta el segundo piso. Para ser precisos, en la habitación de nuestra princesa interdimensional.

Abrió los ojos después de una pequeña siesta, al sentir ese voluptuoso olor que reconocería en cualquier parte. Acomodó un rebelde cabello que colgaba en su cerquillo. Luego de levantarse bajó emocionada a ver qué es lo que hacía su mejor amigo.

—¡Marco! —lo llamó sonriente. Fue hacia la cocina con curiosidad.

—Hola Star —la saludó, volteando por unos microsegundos a verla, pues no podía desconcentrarse.

—¿Esos son nachos? —preguntó con inocencia.

El chico rodó los ojos.

—No Star, son hamburguesas —respondió divertido.

—¿En serio? La otra vez me mostraste hamburguesas redondas —habló confundida.

—Jejeje, solo bromeaba —confesó Marco.

—Debí suponerlo —Con su boca, Star hizo un pequeño abucheo.

Reposó sus brazos en la encimera, la chica en el fondo admiraba como Marco podía cocinar así de bien, era una coreografía tan extraña que solo sus manos sabían llevar a cabo. En Mewni eran los sirvientes quiénes le servían, lavaban su ropa, la ordenaban, limpiaban el palacio y le cocinaban. Era una vida lujosa que tuvo que apartar ni bien llegó a la tierra. No se vio con mucho problema al adaptarse a la vida de un plebeyo.

De hecho, le fascinaba.

En eso se fijó en el delantal de su amigo. Era nuevo, no recordaba haber visto uno así antes.

Lo que llamó su atención fue lo inscrito en el.

—« _No me fijé que lo tenía_ _»—_ Pensó—. ¿Recién lo compraste? —dijo de la nada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese delantal —Señaló.

—Ah… Bueno, mamá me lo compró hoy cuando llegó del supermercado. Y bueno, me gustó — confesó.

—Ya veo —Sonrió—. Es muy adorable.

—Gracias —dijo con aires de grandeza.

Star aún no entendía ciertas costumbres terrestres. Marco le dijo un día que ciertos anuncios solían decir la verdad, en otras ocasiones te avisaban de algo que debías hacer, seguir o enterar.

En este caso, "Besa al cocinero" sonaba más como una orden. Pensó que si su amigo la tenía es porque quería que le dieran un poco de amor.

Así que como buena niña hizo lo que su cabeza sugirió.

Se le acercó más para terminar dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Esa acción era algo que el chico no se esperaba, sin querer sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Bueno, iré mientras a ver la TV en lo que terminas los nachos —Se retiró sonriente, saltando en vez de caminar.

Dejando a un confundido Marco en la cocina, su impresión fue tanta que no se daba cuenta de que las tortillas picadas en el sartén se estaban calentando un poco más de lo previsto.

Aunque para ser obvios, no se daría cuenta de ese detalle por un buen rato.

FIN

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

 **Ya sé, es un poco tonto. Pero me gustó así. :P**

 **Amo el Starco más que otras parejas que captan mi atención. Yo creo que la mayoría del fandom también es fan de esos dos.**

 **Créanme que no será el único fic de esta serie, tengo muchos planes en mente. XD Solo tengan paciencia.**

 **Bueno, me despido, les mando besos y abrazos.**

 **BYE! BYE!**


End file.
